Entre elle et lui
by Mina MM
Summary: De tous temps,certains hommes ont dû choisir entre ce que leur disait leur raison et leur cœur.Mais le choix auquel est confronté Drago est bien plus pire encore.Drago doit faire un choix entre les deux personnes qu’il aime : entre Hermione et Harry...
1. Entre elle et lui

**Entre elle et lui**

De tous temps, l'amour nous a autant rendu heureux que malheureux. Depuis toujours, l'amour nous a fait renaître pour mieux nous briser ensuite. Jamais, au grand jamais, l'amour n'a été simple. Il nous confronte à des choix qui nous déchirent, qui nous font renier une part de nous-même, des choix auxquels nous aurions préféré ne jamais avoir à faire face. De tous temps, certains hommes ou femmes ont dû choisir ente ce que leur dictait leur raison et ce que leur disait leur cœur. Ce choix, j'y ai été confronté. Ce choix, je l'ai fait. J'ai choisi de ne pas écouter ma raison : j'ai laissé tomber Pansy, brisant ainsi tous les espoirs de nos familles concernant notre mariage, et suis passé outre les menaces de mon père, et pour la première fois, ai laissé parler mon cœur : je lui ai avoué mon amour et ai envoyé au diable ma réputation en acceptant de m'afficher avec elle. Par amour… Pour elle. Et puis, il est arrivé… Et a balayé toutes mes certitudes d'un baiser. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait suivi, comme un prédateur suit sa proie. Il m'a attiré dans un coin sombre et m'a embrassé. J'étais si surpris que je l'ai laissé faire et ai même répondu à ce baiser… Puis il est parti, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, ne me laissant qu'un bout de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit ; « Je t'aime Drago ». Les jours qui ont suivi ce que j'appelais un incident, je me suis surpris à penser de plus en plus à lui et à ce baiser que , bien que je refusais de l'admettre, j'avais aimé bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Et j'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus et mes mains devenir moites lorsque je le croisais, et de nouveaux sentiments à son égard sont nés en moi.

Et l'amour m'a imposé un nouveau choix, bien plus difficile encore que le précédent : choisir entre les deux personnes que j'aime. Je me refuse à les rendre malheureux et à la tromper avec lui. Il me faut donc faire un choix. Choisir entre elle et lui. Elle, Hermione, si belle et si tendre… Elle, la seule qui me comprenne et lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Elle, douce et délicate comme de la porcelaine, et pourtant si courageuse… Elle, si sage et réservée… Elle que j'aime tant. Et lui, Harry, si séduisant et si passionné… Lui, le seul qui me fasse vibrer ainsi et me fasse me sentir aussi vivant… Lui, si fort et héroïque en apparence et pourtant si fragile, intérieurement… Lui, si téméraire et refusant de se plier aux règles… Lui que j'aime tant… Elle et lui… Eux que j'aime tellement… Comment choisir ? Comment faire un choix entre la tendresse et la passion ? Entre la stabilité et l'aventure ? Entre le calme et la tempête ? Entre le sucre et le sel ? Entre les deux personnes que j'aime ? Entre elle et lui ? Comment choisir ?

Elle et lui… Ils sont si complémentaires, je ne peux faire un tel choix. Ce serait comme m'amputer d'une partie de moi… Si je la choisis, je le rends malheureux, ainsi que moi. Si je le choisis, je brise son cœur de porcelaine, ainsi que le mien. Si je n'en choisis aucun, je les rends malheureux tous les deux et me condamne au désespoir. Si je me tue, je suis un lâche. Si je vis, je suis un salaud. Comment choisir ?

Jamais l'amour n'a été simple… J'ai eu à choisir entre la raison et l'amour. J'ai opté pour l'amour. Et à présent, j'ai à choisir entre l'amour et l'amour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Pourquoi dois-je être puni ? Aimer est-il un crime ? Pourquoi dois-je choisir ? Pourquoi entre elle et lui ?

J'aime Hermione… Et j'aime Harry… Comment choisir entre elle et lui ?

**Note: **_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Svp ne me tuez pas en me disant que Drago est fait pour Hermione ou qu'il est scandaleux d'imaginer un tel couple et que seul Harry mérite d'être avec Drago, ou inversément. Je suis déchirée entre ces deux couples et suis dans l'incapacité d'en choisir un. Ne me demandez donc pas de choisir dans ce OS, je ne le ferai pas! Je vous laisse imaginer vous-même la suite... (échappatoire facile, je l'admets...) J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même (un tout petit petit petit peu...)_


	2. Entre moi et lui

**Note: **_j'ai finalement eu envie d'écrire la "suite" de ce OS. Ceci est le POV d'Hermione à propos de ce choix auquel est confronté Drago. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et encore merci beaucoup à Soleil du matin et lueur du jour de m'avoir laissé une review pour le premier chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Mina_

**Entre moi et lui**

De tous temps, l'amour nous autant rendu heureux que malheureux. Depuis toujours, l'amour nous fait renaître pour mieux nous briser ensuite. Jamais au grand jamais, l'amour n'a été simple. Bien sûr, au début, tout allait bien. Il avait tout envoyé valser pour moi, il avait quitté Pansy, malgré la pression de sa famille et les menaces de son père. Il m'avait avoué son amour et a accepté mon refus de rester dans l'ombre et s'est affiché en public avec moi, malgré le mépris des autres élèves de sa maison. Nous étions heureux à ce moment-là, c'était le temps de l'insouciance, du bonheur et de l'amour naissant.

Et puis, il est arrivé et atout détruit sur son passage. D'un seul baiser, il a tout gâché. Ils l'ignorent, mais je les ai vus. J'ai vu Harry suivre Drago et l'entraîner dans ce coin sombre, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, désespérément comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai vu Drago répondre à ce baiser. J'aurais voulu hurler, les séparer, les frapper, les… Mais je n'ai rien dit et les ai regardés sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je me suis cachée quand Harry s'est enfui et quand Drago est parti en lisant le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui avait laissé. Je me suis cachée pour hurler mon désespoir et ma rage, pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Les jours suivants, Drago a fait semblant de rien et moi aussi. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de remarquer la souffrance qu'il tente de me cacher. Je le connais par cœur, je sais qu'il ne cesse de penser à ce baiser et qu'il se sent coupable envers moi. Je sais aussi qu'il m'aime toujours, mais qu'il aime aussi Harry. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire de mal et que ce choix le torture et le ronge.

Je souffre à en crever de cette situation, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé en milliers d'éclats de verre. J'ai envie de dire tout ce que je sais à Drago, de le supplier de ne pas me laisser, de me choisir, j'ai envie qu'il me serre très fort dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aime et ne m'abandonnera pas. J'ai envie de gifler Harry pour cette trahison, de lui cracher tout mon chagrin et ma haine au visage. J'ai envie de m'effondrer, de craquer, d'arrêter de faire semblant que tout va bien. Mais je me contiens. Je me tais et souffre en silence. Je le regarde se rapprocher un peu plus de lui chaque jour tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans les remords et la souffrance. Je fais semblant de ne rien voir et d'aller bien. Je continue même à être amie avec Harry et à lui parler normalement, bien que je ne rêve que de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face et de l'étrangler. Tout ça, je le fais pour Drago. Par amour pour Drago. Je sais qu'il souffre de cette situation et je refuse de lui faire encore plus de mal en me disputant avec Harry ou en lui montrant ma propre souffrance. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

_Hélas ! Faut-il que l'amour, si doux en apparence, soit si tyrannique et si cruel à l'épreuve !_ Pourquoi faut-il que Drago soit confronté à ce choix ? Et pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi l'amour est-il si cruel ? Pourquoi Harry qui est tout ce que je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais ? Sans doute suis-je trop réservée, pas assez sûre de moi, pas assez entreprenante et séductrice, trop « rat de bibliothèque », pas assez belle pour lui… Tandis qu'Harry est si passionné, sûr de lui, téméraire, séducteur, excellent attrapeur de quiddich, héros de la guerre, séduisant… Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été jalouse d'Harry auparavant, mais depuis ce baiser, je ne cesse de le trouver mieux que moi et j'en crève de jalousie. Et de douleur. Et de désespoir.

Je ne peux rien faire, juste souffrir en silence, en attendant que Drago fasse un choix. Un choix entre moi et Harry, entre moi et lui.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Donnez-moi votre avis please! Prochain chapitre prévu: POV Harry_

_ps: la citation en italique est de Shakespeare dans sa pièce de théâtre "Roméo et Juliette" _


	3. Entre moi et elle

**Note:** _Voici, comme annoncé, le POV d'Harry à propos de cette situation particulière que vit Drago. Merci beaucoup à a.Crazy.One pour ses reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre (le dernier, cette fois!) ne te décevra pas. Merci aussi à toi, Ed', j'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de savoir de quel côté te mettre. J'ai essayé d'être aussi impartial que possible, mais n'ai appparement pas réussi, d'après ce que m'a dit ma bêta, Madame Malefoy (que je remercie beaucoup pour ses corrections!!). _

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Mina_

**Entre moi et elle**

De tous temps, l'amour nous a autant rendu heureux que malheureux. Depuis toujours, l'amour nous a fait renaître pour mieux nous briser ensuite. Jamais, au grand jamais, l'amour n'a été simple. Bien sûr, au début, j'étais heureux avec Ginny, puis la lassitude s'est installée et notre amour s'est émoussé. Mais les ennuis ont vraiment commencé lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux du petit ami de ma meilleure amie. J'ai essayé de refouler ce sentiment, de l'ignorer, de m'intéresser à d'autres personnes, mais rien n'y faisait. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir son visage, mes rêves étaient peuplés de sa présence et de ses baisers, il occupait toutes mes pensées jour et nuit.

Et puis, j'ai craqué. J'ai commencé à le suivre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et quand je l'ai vu devant moi dans ce couloir désert, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur par surprise et l'ai embrassé. Pas un doux et chaste baiser, non, un baiser passionné, fiévreux et désespéré. A ma grande surprise, mais aussi à mon plus grand plaisir, il y a répondu. C'était comme si l'un de mes rêves se réalisait. Mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas et j'ai mis fin à ce baiser et me suis enfui, avant qu'il ne me repousse lui-même. Je lui ai juste laissé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel j'avais écrit que je l'aimais.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, il a embrassé Hermione avant de rejoindre sa table et, comme à son habitude, ne m'a pas jeté le moindre regard. J'étais anéanti, mais après tout, je m'y attendais et me doutais que ce baiser n'avait rien représenté pour lui. Au moins, n'avait-il rien dit à Hermione qui se comportait aussi amicalement qu'avant avec moi. Les jours suivants, j'ai malgré tout remarqué un changement dans son attitude : il me regardait souvent à la dérobée lorsqu'il croyait que je ne le voyais pas, il me saluait un peu moins froidement le matin… Tous ces petits détails insignifiants m'ont finalement fait comprendre que lui aussi m'aimait.

J'en ai été heureux, au début, puis j'ai remarqué combien cet amour le faisait souffrir. J'ai cru deviner qu'il m'aimait, mais qu'il aimait toujours Hermione et que ce choix le détruisait. Je voudrais lui parler, lui expliquer combien je l'aime, faire cesser cette souffrance que je lis dans ses yeux, l'emmener loin d'ici… Mais il m'évite et j'ai peur qu'il ne choisisse Hermione si je précipite son choix. Après tout, ils ont des souvenirs et des projets ensemble, ils forment un couple stable, tandis que moi, j'ai tout chamboulé dans sa vie sans rien avoir en commun avec lui.

Et pourtant, je l'aime, je l'aime comme un fou ! Je serais même prêt à sacrifier mon amitié avec Ron et Hermione pour lui, s'il le fallait ! Hermione… Hermione qui semble ne rien voir et qui continue à être amicale avec moi. Son amitié me met mal à l'aise et me culpabilise. J'aurais même préféré qu'elle sache tout, m'insulte, me maudisse, me frappe… Tout sauf cette amitié aveugle et innocente ! Ne voit-elle pas que Drago se rapproche chaque jour un peu plus de moi ?

De toute façon, j'ai fait le premier pas, je ne peux rien faire de plus à présent, sinon attendre. Attendre que Drago fasse un choix. Un choix entre moi et Hermione. Entre moi et elle.

**Note: **_Alors, verdict? Oui, c'est très court, mais bon... Voillà. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça ne prend que quelques minutes, même pas... _


End file.
